The Shinigami Substitute of Domino City
by SadAngel262
Summary: After his trip to Egypt, Seto Kaiba starts to see ghosts and not long after that, hollows. When a hollow attacks him and Mokuba, he makes a deal with a shinigami and now must face the hardships of being a shinigami substitute. Full summary inside. No yaoi. Blueshipping (sort of), Peachshipping and slight Ichihime. Rated T for fights, language etc etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After his trip to Egypt, Seto Kaiba starts to see ghosts and not long after that, hollows. When a hollow attacks him and Mokuba, he makes a deal with a shinigami and now must face the hardships of being a shinigami substitute. But evil doesn't rest. Seto will now have to face many enemies, make new allies and possibly find love.**

**OK, so I know that this is not an actual chapter, but I WILL upload one in two days. This is basically to get myself started.**

**So please, look forward to the first chapter of "The Shinigami Substitute of Domino!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp groaned in annoyance as he made his way out of the building to the limo. Today has got to be the worst day he had so far. Or maybe he was finally going crazy. Yes, that had to be it.

Ever since Seto came back from Egypt, he was seeing spirits. Freaking spirits. Okay, he did admit that Yugi had another soul inside the Millenium puzzle he carried around, but absolutely refused to believe any other magical mumbo-jumbo there was. Even if it was right in front of his eyes, he refused to believe it. Spirits don't exist. Case closed. Sure he could put up with it if he was only seeing them, but hearing them was too much. So Kaiba snapped. And not once.

**An hour ago**

Kaiba was doing paperwork, when a little girl came into the room. Or rather, floated into the room. He looked at her, but quickly turned his attention back to his assignments. And suddenly, something happened that he had not expected to. The girl spoke.

"Hey, mister! Mister! Mister! Mister! Mister! Mister!"

At first, Kaiba froze in surprise. Since when could those "spirits" speak? And more importantly, since when was he able to hear them speak? Okay, maybe he needed to get a doctor. Or some psychological therapy. Yes, that would help.

"Mister! Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeeee er!"

"WHAT?!"

Seto looked at the girl with a killing intent that could make Yami Marik shiver. Although it seemed like the girl either didn't notice, or was plainly ignoring it.

"So you can see me after all! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Umm... Could you please tell me if you have seen a boy around here? He's also a spirit!"

"Listen, I don't have time for you! Would you just go away?"

The girl looked at him, with a very sad look.

"Hmph! What a meanie!" She said before leaving the room.

_'Good, she's gone' thought Seto 'But now I can HEAR them? Something must be wrong with me. Spirits don't exist!' _

"Big Brother?"

Mokuba appeared at the door, looking very worried about Seto.

"Is everything alright? I heard you yelling at someone." he asked.

"I'm alright Mokuba, really." The older Kaiba smiled at the younger one.

"Well if you say so..."

With that, Mokuba left the room, a little less worried.

_'Seto needs a vacation._' He thought.

_'I need a vacation.'_

**Present time **

Things were getting crazier by the second. First seeing spirits, now hearing spirits, what's next? Giant monsters destroying the city?

CRASH

Apparently destiny just was being a bitch today, wasn't she?

Seto looked at the back window, to see what has caused such noise. There, not so far away, stood a gigantic creature that was destroying the city. For a brief moment He thought that it was another figure of his imagination, when he heard people scream in terror. The monster was real after all.

"Ronald, drive faster."

His driver, who also noticed what was happening, nodded in agreement and gradually sped up the car. Right now, Seto wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Mokuba. What if there were more of those? What if it got him? Suddenly, Seto heard the noises of crashing getting louder. He once again looked back, to see that the beast was running specifically after the car he was in. But why?

"Ronald, speed up more." He commanded to his driver.

"But Mister Kaiba, why?"

"Just do it.

" Ronald didn't ask further questions as he heard another crash, this one being gradually louder than the previous one. Although it didn't help much. It wasn't hard for the monster to keep up. It was that time when he had a closer look at the creature. It was tall, so tall that it could rival a skyscraper with a black body without any limbs and a white mask residing on its face. Unexpectedly, Kaiba saw a person running towards it. Was she crazy? It was a woman with blue hair, wearing a kimono and carrying a katana behind her back. Seto could only tell as much from the distance.

Suddenly, she jumped up to face the creature and took out her sword. She prepared to strike it, but the beast opened its mouth, preparing a what seemed like a ball of energy. It aimed at the woman, ready to shoot. She wasn't able to dodge as the energy devoured her. The monster disappeared after that.

'Was she nuts? That monster was huge, there is no way she could have defeated it! But if she was charging at it, she was probably able to see it, does that mean that I'm not the only one who sees these kind of things?' Seto questioned himself.

They arrived at the mansion rather quickly, but it looked like nothing bad has happened yet. Relieved, The older Kaiba stepped into his mansion, to be knocked off feet by his younger sibling.

"Seto! I thought something happened to you!" He exclaimed .

"Well it looks like you didn't have to worry then. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." he comforted Mokuba.

They both went inside, with Mokuba turning on the TV the moment he got to the living room.

_**"Today Domino City has suffered from an attack, performed by an uknown force. A third of the city is distroyed, but luckily, there are no casualities to be reported. However several people are still injured. There is a possibilty that it were just planted bombs, the culprit is sitll unidentified. A witness recorded the attack."** _

The TV then showed building getting smashed and people running away, but it didn't show who, or rather what was causing the damage.

_ 'So nothing can capture it on a camera or a video recorder, huh? It probably means that not everyone can see it.'_ Thought Seto.

"I'm scared Big Bro, what if something like this happens again?"

Seto stayed silent. Mokuba was right. It could come back and he didn't want to think what could happen the next time. As he went upstairs, he was reminded of that woman who he saw earlier today. Somehow, even from the distance, she looked quite familiar. He quickly brushed it off and went upstairs, he had to finish some of the paperwork.

Time passed quickly as it was already dark out. Seto slowly stood up, ready to head for his bedroom, when suddenly he heard a loud crash. He quickly ran outside, to see what's happening, and saw what he hoped wouldn't happen. There, in front of him, stood a monster, holding Mokuba in its hand.


End file.
